


Warm Me Up

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anora is confused about Aedan sort of, Creampie, F/M, Married Life, Shameless Smut, comfort sex sort of?, plain ol sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: During a cold stormy night, Anora struggles to get to sleep. Maybe her husband Aedan can help her with that.
Relationships: Male Cousland/Anora Mac Tir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonicSaiyans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSaiyans/gifts).

> Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyo, so this is a gift for DemonicSaiyans who's gifted me many Anora x Aedan fics and I wanted to give something back to say thanks! <3 It's been a while since I've written a smut story and it's my first time writing anything Dragon Age related. So apologies if I get anything wrong. And also sorry for any spelling mistakes etc. I wrote this pretty late at night lol. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy it <3

Anora shivered as she pulled her blanket up to her chin and wrapped it tightly around her body. The fire in her chambers only doing so much to keep her warm while a storm raged outside, the wind was howling and battering against the windows, preventing her from reaching the peaceful slumber of sleep. Winter would soon come to claim the land and her bed would only get colder. 

Though it could never be as cold as her marriage to Aedan, the Hero of Ferelden. She frowned as she thought of her husband, he had only stayed in her bed once and that was only so they could consummate their marriage. She should never have agreed to marry him that day, truthfully she didn’t think he would survive the fight against the Archdemon, it was the only reason she even agreed. 

Maybe she also enjoyed how his green eyes shone in the light from the fireplace.

No, it definitely wasn’t that. Nor was it the way he kept his brown hair neat and short or how he smiled when his dog did a trick for a treat. She let out a groan and rolled in her bed so she was laying flat on her back, she stared up at the ceiling and sighed, she was conflicted with her feelings about Aedan. 

A thought entered her mind. Would Aedan come to her bed if she asked him, would he turn her away? She took a breath removed herself from her bed, quickly putting some slippers on her feet and opening the door to her chambers.

“Majesty,” the two royal guards outside of her chambers said in unison, giving her a slight bow. 

“Is there something you need?” One of them asked. 

“There is, I’d like you to escort me to my husband’s chambers,” she said with her head held high. 

“By your command,” he replied and bowed before turning to escort her to Aedan’s chambers, the other guard following behind.

After a short walk through the castle, Anora arrived outside Aedan’s room. She turned to her guards. 

“You may leave,” she said before turning away from them. 

“Are you sure my queen?” The one who she assumed was in charge asked. 

“I am,” she bit out. “My husband is the Hero of Ferelden, I assure you I’m well protected,” she said with a lighter tone. 

The two guards bowed and left, leaving her to stand alone at Aedan’s door. She took a breath before knocking lightly on his door. But she received no answer, her brow furrowed. She knocked again but once more she received no answer. She huffed and opened his door. The first thing she noticed was fire raging in the fireplace, why was his fire still going while hers was all but dead? The next thing she noticed was his empty bed, was he even here?

She walked further into his room, deciding to warm herself up by the fire. She sat in one of the chairs by the fire and let out a little sigh, where was Aedan? 

“Hello Anora,” Aedan’s voice spoke, making Anora jump in fright. She saw him laying on the floor next to his bed and near the fire, some pillows and a blanket half draped over him.

“Aedan!” She scolded as her cheeks turned a light red from embarrassment. “You scared me half to death!” 

She heard him chuckle lightly. 

“My apologies dear wife,” he replied, she could practically hear the smile in his voice.

“Why are you sleeping on the floor?” She asked as she watched him stand up and walk over to the seat next to her.

“After being on the road as long as I was, sleeping in a proper bed feels weird,” he said, she wasn’t why, but Anora felt her heart pang a little at that confession. Maybe it was a part of her that felt guilty, after all, it was her father that had played a part in Aedan’s rough journey in his fight against the darkspawn threat. And even after all her father did, Aedan forgave him, made him a Grey Warden, she would be forever grateful to him for that. 

“Oh, I see, I hope I didn’t wake you,” she said as she clasped her hands in her lap. 

“Don’t fret, I was struggling to sleep with this damn storm raging outside,” he said, his voice was soft, she liked that, it made her feel safe. He turned his head to look at her. “What brings you here anyway? Another archdemon need slaying?”

“None that I’m aware of thankfully, I actually came here for another reason. It’s silly now that I think about it,” she said and looked at him, his green eyes looking into her blue ones. She could feel her cheeks heating up once more.

“You can tell me Anora.”

“Well I was struggling to sleep and I was rather cold in bed, my fire has all but died out and well… well, I was… I came to see if you would share my bed with me,” she said, not taking her eyes away from his gaze. 

“I’m honoured you would choose me for such a task,” he said with a smirk playing at his lips. She scoffed at him, how dare he insinuate she would take another to her bed.

“Forget I even asked,” she said as she quickly stood from the seat and made her way to the door. 

“Anora wait,” he called out after her, reaching her before she opened the door. He gently grabbed her by her elbow and turned her to face him, their bodies separated by mere inches. “I’m sorry, I was only teasing. Come with me,” he said warmly with a smile and slowly lead her to his bed. 

She followed him, her hands in his, not saying a word and their eyes never leaving the others. Least not till they reached the bed and pulled back the covers for her before walking around to the other side and climbing in. She wasn’t expecting Aedan to pull her into his embrace and instantly she felt warm, his body felt like a fire of its own. 

“Is that better?” He whispered into her ear, making her shiver slightly.

“Yes,” she replied quietly. 

“You know there’s another way to make us both warm,” he said as he slowly slid his hand down her body, the fabric of her nightdress the only thing between his fingers and her skin. 

His hand reached the hem of her nightdress, she let out a little breath she had been holding in as his hand snaked up her leg. She could feel herself getting warmer the higher up her leg his hand went. 

“Do you want me Anora? You’ve been ignoring me for so long, I was starting to think you’d never let me touch you again,” he whispered as he began to press kisses to her neck. 

“Aedan…” she began but he cut her off. 

“Answer my question, tell me you want me,” he said as his hand moved further away from the one place she wanted it to be. 

“Please, Aedan…”

“Say the words, my queen.” 

“I want you Aedan,” she said and quickly his lips found hers. 

He deepened the kiss, his tongue massaging her's as he rolled her onto her back. He broke away from the kiss and moved between her legs before he removed his own nightclothes. Anora couldn’t help but admire his toned body in the firelight, she saw him smirk when he noticed her ogling him. Her eyes drifted downward, his cock already hard. 

“I think it’s only fair I get to see you don’t you think?” He asked as he began to pull her dress up over her head. He positioned himself so his cock was lined up and ready to push inside of her entrance. 

He kissed and bit her neck some more, one hand moving up to play with her breasts as the other ran up and down her thigh. 

“Aedan…” 

“Yes, my queen?” He asked, sounding innocent. He was testing her patience, patience she didn’t currently have. 

“I need you Aedan,” she whined. 

“Need me? How so?”

“Ughhh,” she groaned. “I want you to fuck me Aedan,” she growled at him, he smirked as he stole a kiss when she leaned up at him. 

“My my, such a foul-mouthed queen, but who am I to deny you?” He asked rhetorically before he pushed his cock into her wet and waiting cunt.

“Uhhhh,” she moaned as he filled her out. He let out a little moan of his own. 

Slowly his hips began to thrust, she surprised him by cupping his cheeks with both her hands and pulling his head down for a kiss. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he continued to pump his cock into her womanhood. 

She could feel herself getting close, it had been far too long since she last had an orgasm, longer since someone other than herself made her reach her sexual climax. 

“Uhhh, unghhh… Aedan. Please,” she moaned, she was so close. 

“Anora,” he whispered into her ear before moaning. His thrusting was hard and fast now, he brought his thumb to rub on her sensitive bud. 

“Uhhhhh! Maker! Uhhh!” Anora moaned loudly as she felt her orgasm crash over her, she was sure even the dwarves in Orzammar could hear her moaning. Pleasure raced through her body as Aedan continued to pound himself deeply into her. 

Sweat was blooming on their bodies now and Aedan’s thrusts began to become erratic. She knew he was about to break. 

“Aedan,” she said as she kissed his neck. 

“Anghhh, uhhhhh!” He moaned as he began to spill his seed deep into her. Her cunt milking his cock for every drop of his cum. 

He gave a few smaller thrusts and then pulled himself from her cock sheath. He collapsed next to her and she quickly rolled onto her stomach, she rested her chin on his chest. She felt amazing, blissful, happy. Happy wasn’t something she had felt in a long time. 

“I thought you grey wardens were supposed to have good stamina,” she said as she lazily drew circles on his chest with her finger. 

“It’s been a while, our wedding night was the last time I…”

“You mean you haven’t slept around? Visited a brothel or two?”

He turned his head to look at her, some strands of her blonde her sticking to her forehead. 

“I wouldn’t insult you like that, although the temptation was great, I won’t lie about that. But I heard the stories about Cailan and I didn’t want you to have to listen to stories like that again,” he confessed, Anora felt her heartbeat wildly. She moved herself up the bed a little snuggling into his chest. 

“Thank you,” she said quietly. “That means a lot to me, not that I couldn’t handle it. What made it hard though were the rumours, people called me barren,” she said sadly. 

He stroked her hair as he pulled the covers up and over them. 

“That’s all they are. Rumours. And I look forward to helping you prove these rumours to be false,” he said as his began to flutter shut. “You know, I think I’ll have to move my belongings into your chambers. I’m finding it easy to sleep in a bed again with you in my arms.”

“Is that so?” She asked as she let her own eyes shut. 

“Mhmm,” he responded. 

“I’ll have the servants move your things to my room tomorrow then, good night my prince,” she said as she let herself slowly fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. 

“Goodnight. My queen,” he replied, smiles on both their faces as sleep slowly took over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 <3 I would really love to write more Anora x Aedan in the future but work and other life events keep me busy. So I can't make any promises :P


End file.
